Eighteen Candles & Presents
by Cammie B
Summary: A little CB fluffy. Set one year from seventeen candles, hi society never happened. Originally a one-shot, thought multi-parter was cuter
1. Ravishing Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

-Eighteen Candles & Presents-purple suede shoes-T –

Blair was excited. Not a fake Blair excited, but a real over the moon, happy excited.

It was her birthday.

_Another year older, but not necessarily wiser._

Eighteen. It was an age that she had longed to be for so long.

Looking back, she remembers her devastating party last year.

Nate was off hugging some mystery blonde. Her party was a total disaster.

Chuck had been the one to make it better. He always made things better.

Now a year later, they were going to Yale. Living in a penthouse off campus. It had been her dream, ever since she was old enough to talk. Except that dream included Nate, not Chuck.

It was her birthday, and this year things would be different. Chuck wouldn't need constant reminders like Nate did. He wouldn't need her to pick out her own birthday gifts. He would make things special. Although it would probably be in some kinky, perverted way.

She laughed to herself. This year's birthday was going to be a lot better.

Coming home, she had expected Chuck to be there. Instead, she found a white rose. With a card hanging off it.

_B_

_A white rose for your innocence. Which I thoroughly enjoyed removing._

_I found you easily at last year's Masquerade. It's time you enjoyed the same._

_The limo is waiting downstairs. It's yours for tonight. The driver's been given specific instructions. So please, don't try to find out._

_C_

Blair laughed, trust Chuck to come up with the sweetest card, yet make it perverted.

She got dressed in a flurry, before making it down to the lobby. Her stilettos tapped on the marble floors, creating a happy, bouncy rhythm. It matched the way she felt.

True to his word, his limo was waiting for her.

The driver smiled at her, and opened the door.

Stepping inside, she gasped.

There were mountains of gifts, all wrapped in white. With silver bows.

The DVD player was playing Breakfast at Tifany's. There was a glass of champagne, and exactly four dark chocolate covered strawberries, the tops removed. She didn't have to eat them to know that they would also be filled with white chocolate shavings. She was surprised that Chuck had paid so much attention to her. He even knew exactly how many strawberries she would eat.

She sipped her champagne, ate one of the delectable strawberries.

Then she slowly counted the gifts. Eighteen, exactly her age.

**AN:**This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I thought it would be cuter if i made it a multiparter ,so each present has its own chapter

Quote:

Gossip Girl: Spotted, B turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Looks like chuck's the gift that keeps on giving. Blow your candles out B, This'll be better in the dark.


	2. Swing Set

She chose the one with a one emblazoned on the card, guessing that it was the first.

The card read,

_B _

_When we were four years old, you loved to play on the swings._

_I liked playing on the slide better. _

_We would always argue over where we should go first. You would always win._

_C_

Blair smiled, remembering those days. She had always wondered why Chuck didn't just go play on the slides by himself. Now she understood.

_Nate and Serena were playing tag, getting dirty as usual._

_Prim and proper Blair was arguing with the devious and conniving Chuck._

"_Please Chuckles, lets go on the swings first. I love the swings_ "

_Chuck stood firm. Even at such a young age, he was Chuck fucking Bass._

_Then he looked at the girl before him. Her eyes were wide, pleading. Her lips were pulled into a pout._

_He relented, and they skipped off to the swings, hand in hand._

She slowly unwrapped the gift. Opening the tiny box, she gasped.

It was a tiny gold swing set, everything, from the swings to the little girls shoes were gold. Except for a scarf and a headband. The two swings were occupied by a little girl, and a little boy. They were holding hands. The girl was wearing a tiny dress, with stockings and buckled mary janes. In her hair was a red headband. The little boy was wearing an immaculate pair of pants and shirt. He was wearing a red striped scarf.

She looked even closer. Where their hands met, there was a butterfly sitting there. It was beautiful.

She had tears in her eyes. Chuck really was thoughtful.

She couldnt believe that he had remembered. Down to what she would wear.

She moved on to the next gift.


	3. Heavenly Headband

The next card was emblazoned with a two.

This card was also white, plain, with the words.

_B_

_You always have a headband in your hair. _

_When we were five you__ always wore a red one that your father had given you on your birthday. _

_Until you left it at my house.__ My dog chewed it._

_Heres a replacement._

_C_

She didnt need to open the box to know what was inside.

It was a red alice headband, with a wide band, seed pearls a straight line down the middle.

She wondered how he had gotten an exact replacement, that headband was from long ago.

_"Come on Chuckles! Let's play!"_

_Five year old Blair was jumping on Chuck's massive bed. He joined her, and they jumped together hand in hand. Not wanting to ruin her headband, she placed it on Chuck's nightstand._

_Later Blair's nanny arrived to take her home. Noticing how happy she was with little Chuck, she smiled. _

_Blair had left in a daze, forgetting her precious headband._

_Chuck was also in a daze._

_He forgot about the headband._

_Benjamin, his dog, had chewed the headband. It was ruined. _

_Blair was upset. He hugged her. _

_She smiled. She forgave him. It wasn't his fault after all. _

_He knew she needed to have fun. Dragging her to his Media room, they played and played. Until they were so tired they fell asleep on the couch._

_When Blair's nanny came, she saw them again, and she smiled, yet again. _

_"__Dorota__," Blair's voice was small._

_"__Shh__, Miss Blair, sleep"_

_With that, she fell back into unconsciousness._

_It was then __Dorota__ knew that those two would be destined for each other. She smiled. She would make sure of that._

Blair fingered that headband, remembering that day long ago. They were so happy, so free.

She couldn't wait for the next present.


	4. Ostentatious Originals

Reaching for the third present, Blair read the card with fervour, scanning it quickly.

_B_

_When we were six you wore your first pair of heels. _

_You were so excited. Dancing, __prancing__,laughing_

_That's what these are for. Dancing, prancing, __laughing_

_C_

Blair shook the box, expertly recognizing the hollow sound that could only be heels.

She ripped the paper, excitement flooding her.

The type on the box said, JIMMY CHOO ORINGINAL.

Inside were a pair of beautifully crafted periwinkle blue heels. With a diamond butterfly buckle.

It was the most gorgeous pair of shoes she had ever seen, and there was only one pair in the world. That belonged to her.

She couldn't even imagine what he must have gone through to get that pair for her.

She reflected on that day, it was her sixth birthday.

_Her father had said that she had needed to wait until she was six to wear heels like her mother._

_She couldn't wait._

_Her father had come in her room, when she woke up with a pair of __Manolos__Crafted specifically for a little girl, who wanted so desperately__ to wear heels._

_It would provide enough support for her little feet, but were still dazzling._

_She had worn them to her party. Finally, she would be as tall as Serena. _

_She was wearing a new pink dress, short enough so you couldn't miss those gorgeous shoes. She was so happy, so light, __so__ free._

_She remembered twirling and twirling, until she fell into someone's arms. __Chuck's arms._

_She had giggled, and then gotten up, spinning Chuck with her, until they fell into a laughing heap on her bed._

She loved that day, that special feeling, the happiness.

Every day with Chuck had given her the same feeling.


	5. Ruby Red

She looked for the fourth present, spotting a rather tiny one with a four on it.

She slowly read the card.

_B _

_At seven years old you were ravishing. _

_Your mother had finally allowed you to wear makeup._

_You would have been beautiful __without__ it anyways._

_Your signature color, ruby red, was entirely Blair. __Prim__and proper__, yet still sexy._

_C_

Inside was a Chanel lipstick. In ruby red.

But something was different.

Instead of looking like her stick of ruby red Chanel lipstick, this one had two Bs, instead of Cs.

She realized that it must have been custom made.

She smiled, a placed the lipstick carefully on her purse.

_"Come on Blair!" Serena was whispering at Blair._

_They were inside Lily's cavernous bathroom. Searching for the cosmetics they wanted. _

_They wanted to brighten up their day, their faces, with some makeup. _

_Finding the lipsticks, Blair was immediately drawn to the dark red one. Serena chose the pink one._

_The day before her seventh birthday, Blair had decided that she wanted makeup, and she wanted to wear it._

_Her mom had presented her with a box of makeup. There was an array of shades inside, all light pinks and nude beiges._

_Chuck had presented her with a sole lipstick. __Ruby red, just like now._

Blair just laughed, Chuck was being way too sweet to be Chuck.

That's probably why she loved him.


	6. Ingenious Idols

The fifth present was no different.

The card simply read

_B_

_Audrey Hepburn has always been your idol._

_But not always._

_It started when __we __ were__ eight._

_The two of us were watching movies._

_Instead of putting in The Little Mermaid like you thought you had, you put in Breakfast at Tiffany's_

_I wanted to turn it off._

_You stopped me._

_It was from then on, you loved Breakfast at Tiffany's._

_C_

Inside the box were two gifts. The first was a first-edition of Truman Capote's novella, Breakfast at Tiffany's. The other gift was a first-edition video of Breakfast at Tiffany's. Signed by Audrey herself. She hugged her presents to her chest, grinning happily.

_Blair was upset._

_Her father was on another business trip, her mother was out._

_Chuck had come over to keep her company._

_They were going to watch The Little Mermaid, Blair's favourite at the time._

_Instead, they found themselves watching Breakfast at Tiffany's._

_Chuck complained. __He just didn't understand._

_Blair looked at him._

_After seeing the look on Blair's face, he just stopped and enjoyed the movie._

Blair reached for another sip of champagne and a strawberry.

This day couldn't get any better.


	7. Blair's a baby

The sixth present was undoubtedly jewellery. She had become an expert at recognizing gifts as soon as she had felt them.

_B_

_Remember when we were nine?_

_Three weeks after school was out, you decided to get your ears pierced._

_To this day I still don't get why you don't wear earrings more often._

_C_

Inside was a pair of butterfly studs. They were stunning, with beautiful details and little diamonds. She fingered then tenderly, as she remembered that day, like it was just yesterday, instead of nine years ago.

_Serena wanted to play with Nate. __again_

_"Please __Serena,__ I want you to come with me when I get my ears pierced."_

_"Why, I got mine done 2 years ago."_

_"Because I don't want it to hurt, I don't want to cry"_

_"Then don't cry. Besides, only babies cry"_

_Blair had felt her eyes widen, and fill with tears._

_"Blair isn't a baby"_

_"Yes she is"_

_"No, Serena you are"_

_"No, Chuck you are"_

_"No, I don't need my nanny to tuck me into bed still"_

_With that, he smirked, and grabbed Blair's hand._

_"Let's go," He whispered into her ear._

_They had arrived at the jewellers, spent time picking out studs._

_Then they pierced Blair's ears._

_She had gasped, but didn't cry. She didn't feel much pain at all._

_When Chuck was there, she didn't feel anything but love._


End file.
